A vehicle is a device that is powered to transport a passenger in a desired direction. An example of a vehicle is a car. To increase the convenience of users, a vehicle is typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. For example, some vehicles include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS), and some vehicles are configured as autonomous vehicles that autonomously perform one or more operations of driving the vehicle.
A vehicle typically includes a plurality of lamps, or lighting devices. As examples, such lamps implement a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a Laser Diode (LD), or the like, as a light source.